There has been a proliferation of on-line applications that utilize content uploaded by users. For example, there many electronic photo album and file sharing applications available to users over the Internet.
In some instances, the electronic photo album applications allow the user to submit their own content to create their own photo album. In addition to submitting content, the submitter is also capable of formatting the content and creating their own customized electronic photo album by adding captions, positioning the content, adding backgrounds, and the like. In many instances, the submitter displays the customized electronic photo album to others. In some examples, the submitter can restrict access to the customized electronic photo album by others.
The submitter typically agrees to a “terms of service” agreement with an operator of the application. The terms of service agreement usually informs the submitter that certain content is considered unacceptable for use with the application. Examples of unacceptable content includes pornography, obscene materials, copyrighted materials, illegal materials, and the like.
Some operators of these on-line applications enforce their terms of service agreement in an ad hoc manner relying on spot checks of content or complaints from other users viewing unacceptable content. Other operators automatically check all content uploaded from submitters.